Sonic Speed: Rise of the Werehog Part 1
by Darkspine
Summary: Dr. Eggman comes up with a plan to expand his empire: to turn the Earth into an all-water planet and create a base there to begin construction on an Aqua Army. But when Sonic comes to stop the doctor's plan, Eggman may have another trick up his sleeve.


Several ships are approaching over Earth.

"HO! HO! HO! HO! HOOOOO! This will be my greatest plan yet! My greatest creation, which I've named "The Liquefactor", will submerge all buildings on this puny planet under water and then the continents! Soon, Earth will just be an all water planet and will be the perfect place to set up my new Aqua Eggman Army!" exclaimed Eggman.

"And that retched hedgehog is nowhere to be found! This day just keeps getting better!"

Eggman then looked out the window and saw a blue light launching from Earth and approaching his ship.

"What? NO! It's that hedgehog! No matter. My robots will take care of any chance Sonic has to stop me."

Sonic then landed on the hull of Eggman's ship. Eggman's cannons locked on Sonic's position while Eggman's robots were coming out of the hull in front of Sonic.

"FIRE!" yelled Eggman.

Sonic immediately performed a spin dash and took care of the robots. However, the cannons were still firing on him. Sonic then gets in their line of sight and accelerates to supersonic speeds with a boomerang attack destroying them all. Eggman notices this and decides it's time to move to his second command ship. As Eggman is escaping via an escape pod, Sonic's jumping from ship to ship following him.

"That blasted hedgehog won't catch me! Little does he know I'm leading him into a trap. A trap that will only speed up the process of my plan." Eggman said to himself.

Eggman then lead Sonic not only to his second command ship, but to the inside of his ship to a room. Eggman then stops and turns around and seems Sonic stop a few feet in front of him.

"Alright, Eggman. I've got you now. If it's you and me who's fighting, without your robots and gadgets, I think it's safe to say I'd win. So how about you just surrender now and make it easier on yourself?"

"Sonic, you always were the confident one. However, I can't argue with results. And according to the results it appears I've lost. Alright, Sonic. You can take me in. You see that circle over there? That leads to an escape pod."

"Well, it looks like you're smarter than you look after all. Let's go."

Eggman got up and followed Sonic to the circle. When Sonic was just in front of the circle, Eggman pushed Sonic on to the circle and then ran back to a hidden control pad which he had just activated. Eggman then presses a button which puts up a wall of electricity around Sonic.

"Wha?"

"HO! HO! HO! HO! HOOOOO! All this time I was trying to figure how I could beat you. I studied your greatest attributes over the years and tried to see if I could duplicate that power to my robots. But the one thing I never thought of doing was just taking that attribute away!"

Suddenly, five torrents descended from the ceiling and were aimed at Sonic.

"These torrents are specially designed to remove your speed and all the other things that make you able to fight so well. Once the process is complete, you will no longer be the hero everyone has come to love. Why? Because you will no longer have any powers to save anyone! HO! HO! HO! HOOOO!"

"No matter what you do to me Eggman, I'll still save anyone I can the best I can!" yelled Sonic.

"We'll see about that." said Eggman.

Eggman then pushes a button and the torrents begin to electrify Sonic.

"AHHHH!" exclaimed Sonic.

"HO! HO! HO! HOOOO! You know what's a bonus here? The powers I'm sucking out of you are being placed in my liquefaction device and is charging it. When this process is done, I'll launch my newest weapon and then begin construction on the Aqua Eggman Army!"

While still being electrified, Sonic dropped to the ground. His fur began to change from blue to dark blue. His hands grew twice their original size. His teeth became longer and sharper. His ears became pointier and Devil shaped. His whole size was doubled.

"Oooh!" said Eggman.

Sonic then let out a beastly roar in Eggman's direction. The process was complete and Sonic stopped being electrocuted. The torrents retracted back into the celling as the electrical wall around Sonic went down.

"Calm down there, buddy! I think you look better this way." said Eggman.

"You've crossed the line this time, Eggman." Sonic said in a beastly voice.

"No I haven't. *This* is crossing the line, by your standards anyway."

Eggman then activates The Liquefactor and watches the blue beam strike Earth.

"NOOO!" yelled Sonic.

The continents were beginning to be submerged underwater.

"HO! HO! HO! HO! HOOOOO! This is a historic day for the Eggman Empire! Soon this planet will be the new base for my Aqua Eggman Army and I'll be one stop closer to ruling the galaxy!"

"Like hell you will!" yelled Sonic.

"You're free to go now, Sonic. There's not much use for you anymore."

Eggman then presses a button which activates the airlock and sucks Sonic out into space and sends him freefalling towards Earth.


End file.
